


heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the things you wanna do

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Feminization, Harry watches himself get fucked, Intense Sex, Liam calls Harry sunshine, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam, bc that's already canon, just a tad, only kind of tho tbh, so like ?, this is just like feelingsy porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are nights when Liam just needs to take care of his baby girl.</p><p>_____</p><p>or</p><p>some kinky lirry smut I wrote that got really touchy and sappy. oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the things you wanna do

Harry feels the warm slide of Liam's hand down his spine as he closes his eyes, shivering and weakly pulling against Liam's expensive tie binding his wrists to one of the rails in their headboard. The same tie Harry had done up for him this morning before he kissed his cheek and he was out the door. That seems like ages ago now as his thighs tremble. And they've barely even started.

"Harry, what are we tonight?" Liam asks, voice quiet and so gentle. Harry shudders at the cool metal of the Rolex on Liam's wrist as it brushes against the curve of his bum. He swallows before answering Liam's question.

"Yours?" he questions. And he knows Liam won't be cross because he's not sure of the question. It's hard to make Liam cross. Especially when you're Harry.

Behind him, Liam chuckles softly, leaning down and pressing a prickly kiss to the bottom of Harry's spine. His beard's gotten thicker, just as Harry's hair has gotten longer.

"No love, I mean, _who_ are we tonight?" he asks slowly, thumb trailing down to Harry's entrance, running along his taint teasingly to further explain what he means. He's always been patient. Harry shakes, thighs not daring to squeeze shut as it clicks in his head what Liam means. His chest tightens and he opens his eyes, looking down at white sheets and the curls dangling down in his face. He drops down slowly into his stomach, pushing his arse back and pressing the side of his face into a pillow.

"Oh," he murmurs. It's meant to be an indication of his understanding, but instead it comes out breathy and obscene. It startles him a bit, makes him blush. Liam kisses his thigh for the pretty noise and his blush deepens.

"Who are we baby? Take your time," Liam whispers against the soft flesh of his hips. His scruff is distracting Harry, scratchy and tickling against his hips. It makes him squirm around, pressing his face deeper into the pillows to keep from laughing.

"Daddy," he breathes, lips twitched into a shy smile. He wishes he could see Liam. Wishes he was on his lap. Or that Liam was over him and his legs were wrapped around his waist. He desperately wants to see his face.

"That tickle?" he asks, voice warm along Harry's skin. Harry nods slowly. He's quiet for a bit after that, thinking and mustering up courage to tell Liam what he wants.

"Want- want to be your good girl," Harry whimpers out, face flushed and arms aching from the stretch of them. The tie is done up well around his wrists and the rail. Liam's quite good at knots. Proper Boy Scout he is.

Liam hums thoughtfully. He knows Harry doesn't like it all that much when they're not looking at each other. But right now, it's not really about what Harry likes. Not yet. They've got the business end of things to attend to before they get to that.

"Do you?" Liam asks, running his hands over Harry's bum, featherlight and barely there. Harry nods his head quickly.

"Yes. Yes Daddy," he answers politely. Liam kisses his left arse cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

"Well, you've been a bad girl haven't you? Bought yourself that little present without asking," Liam says, all slow and sweet.

Harry shivers, thinking back to the look on Liam's face when he came in with the mail. Making Harry open it in front of him, red cheeked and sheepish as he pulled out the vibe. Liam wasn't even mad per-say, his ego was just a little hurt. Because now he had to compete with a silicone cock with five built-in settings. He'd laughed. Harry'd laughed.

Sometimes though, Harry really just needs Liam to spank him. And Liam knows when he needs it.

Harry nods slowly, wetting his lips and closing his eyes. His thighs ache from being up on his knees, chest pressed into the bed and toes curling in anticipation.

"If you need something for when I'm away, all you have to do is ask, doll," Liam whispers, pushing Harry's hair to the side so he can kiss the back of his neck tenderly.

Harry's desperately trying to ignore how much he's aching between his legs. He just wants Liam's big hands all over him, on his hips and his thighs and his stomach and his ass. A small part of him wants to feel those calloused fingers around his throat, the other ones wrapped around his wrists. They haven't done that in so long.

"What do bad girls get? Hm?" Liam asks. Harry sits up on his elbows and tries his best to crane his neck around, glimpsing Liam over his shoulder. He looks so handsome kneeling behind him, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his Rolex still on his wrist, silver glinting at him. There's a dark, questioning look on his face that makes heat curl up in Harry's gut.

"Spanked," Harry murmurs, bowing his head with his chin tucked against his chest. Liam hums.

"Count for me, my lovely girl. Ready? We'll go to twenty," he murmurs, rubbing his fingers along the cleft of Harry's ass. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and nods, another wave of arousal and anticipation coiling up in his gut.

Liam's hand comes down hard, shocking smack resonating in the high ceilings of the bedroom. It startles Harry, making him sit up again and gasp.

"One," he says, voice trembling. His skin tingles lightly and Harry can't wait until he can feel Liam under his skin. Every time he sits down or sees those big red handprints on his bum in the bathroom mirror, he'll think of those hands and Liam's voice and the tie around his wrists.

He gets a little dizzy around ten, sucking in breaths and telling Liam he's still green before collapsing into the mattress. His backside burns, skin red and angry. It makes his stomach clench and his cock leak between his thighs. He feels like he's got a fever, wrapping his fingers around the rail he's tied to and sitting up. Liam should tell him off for squirming so much, but he doesn't.

"Eleven - ah!" Harry's thighs clench, voice turning high and needy when Liam's palm comes close to the sensitive skin of his hole. His mouth drops open as Liam strokes his thumb over the furled skin to say sorry.

His hand comes down again, dead center of his right cheek. Every time his hand drops, the latch of his watch presses into Harry's skin. Cold, sharp metal against his heated flesh. Its probably leaving a mark of it's own and Harry can't help but find it hot. Something awful, hidden deep inside him, aches at Liam's money and power.

Harry realizes he's forgotten to count and Liam coos at him, stroking down his shoulders as he does so.

"C'mon, let me hear that pretty voice, baby," he instructs gently, giving Harry a chance to recuperate. He's far too good to him, Harry thinks.

"Twelve," he croaks out. Liam hums and smooths over his skin once before smacking down again. Tears spill over and run down Harry's cheeks. Gasping out and arching his back further, he buries his face in the pillows again.

"Liam," he breathes, just to feel it on his tongue and hear it out in the open. He's desperate, cock aching between his legs and head spinning.

"Thirteen."

Liam leans down, gently kissing his hole and ripping a long whine out of him.

 _Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen_.

Harry can feel himself slipping around that soft, pliant part of his head. His own voice sounds distant and echoey, like an outer body experience. He doesn't even recall counting until Liam tells him how good he's doing.

"My good baby girl. C'mon, three more. You can do it. What color love? Green?" Liam's voice calls, bringing him back a little. He opens his eyes, staring at the hallway into the master bath and focusing on a spot on the wall as he grounds himself before nodding slowly.

His heart pounds in his chest at the feeling of Liam's hands running down his body and he whimpers, wanting to be closer closer closer to him. Pressed flush against his body and looking into those brown eyes that make him melt. Held so tight his senses aren't anything but Liam.

"Eighteen," he yelps when Liam spanks him again. His backside tingles like mad, almost feeling numb.

Again and again until he's reaching twenty and his eyes are slipping shut. He's been sobbing. He knows he has. He feels fat tears roll down his cheeks and drop into the already wet pillow case. It seems as though he's floating away and it makes him squirm around for Liam, wanting to be held by him.

"Shh, god you're such a good girl for me Harry. Aren't you?" Liam asks rhetorically, kissing both of his arse cheeks before reaching up to untie the tie.

"Daddy," he mumbles in response. The tie slips off and his wrists fall. He immediately clambers into Liam's hold, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pulls in shaky breaths. Liam winds his arms around Harry's waist, lips pressing against his chest.

"My lovely little thing," he murmurs into the middle of his chest. He pulls back and reaches up, thumbs wiping tears off of Harry's cheeks and tucking hair behind his ears.

Harry blinks at him, starry-eyed and parted lips. Liam looks at him like he's everything, leaning in to kiss him deeply. He relaxes into the kiss, letting himself be carried away in it.

He comes back down a little, fully feeling the ache between his legs and suddenly he's a man on a mission to get Liam inside him.

"Need you -in me," he breathes into Liam's mouth. It's too much and he only settles when Liam's fingers slip down in between his cheeks. He arches into him, cock rubbing against the expensive material of the older man's shirt.

"Maybe we should give you a moment, sweetheart. You're still crying," Liam whispers, pulling his fingers away and resting his hands on the small of Harry's back. Harry whines, bottom lip trembling and desperately grabbing at Liam's shoulders.

"No, just fuck me. Need you so bad," he whimpers. Liam nods slowly and turns them around on the bed, Harry still in his lap and him sitting on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor. From over Liam's shoulder, Harry can see himself in the floor length mirror on the floor beside the opposite side of the bed. He's red faced, tears still shining in his eyes and hair a mess. Hands braced on Liam's broad shoulders. The power contrast between Liam's clothed body and his own naked one sends a thrill through him.

The snick of the cap on the lube is distant in his ears, too focused on watching the muscles in Liam's back and feeling the anticipation in his gut as his fingers slip around his rim.

Liam pulls his face out of Harry's chest and cranes his neck around to look in the mirror with Harry as his index finger slides into him. He smiles softly when Harry's breath hitches.

"You wanna watch yourself get fucked?" he whispers, voice husky and pupils blown. Harry can feel goosebumps break out along his flesh. He bites his bottom lip, nodding slowly and moving his hips back against the finger in him. Wants more.

"Oh, love. We can do that, just relax for me," the older man adds. Harry desperately wants to please him, taking in a deep breath and trying to collect himself. It lasts for a bit until Liam's got another finger slipping in beside the first, bumping up against his prostate and making him squirm around. He looks back at himself in the mirror, dizzy and uncontrollably needy for it.

"Doing lovely sunshine. Always so tight for Daddy aren't you?" Liam asks gently, before pushing a third finger into him. Harry's fingertips press into his shoulders as he gasps loudly.

"Want you, want you in me. Daddy, Daddy, please," he whimpers, grinding his cock against Liam's confined one. It makes his fingers slide around in him, rubbing against his walls and back against his prostate.

Liam leans up kissing against his neck slowly. In a way that makes Harry tremble with the softness of it.

They've done this many ways. Liam has held him gently, fucked into him and breathed his name. They've twined their fingers together, hips rocking. Liam's hand has gripped his throat so gently, held him for hours afterwards. They've laughed, said filthy things. Liam's made him come so hard he saw entire constellations behind his eyes. They've done this so much.

Liam slides his fingers out of Harry, free hand unbuttoning his trousers in between them. Harry shakes, wants him like he wants heaven. He can feel his mouth going dry as Liam unzips his fly, tugging his cock out of his pants. He coats it in lube as well, watching Harry watch his hand stroke up and down.

"Ready? Look how hard you've got me, Princess. Want you as bad as you want me," he rasps. Harry nods frantically, biting at his lip as Liam's hands grab at his hips. He feels warm when Liam calls him that, warm and full. Like something desired and sought after.

Liam pushes into him slowly, burning a bit in a way that Harry feels straight up his spine and straight through his stomach like an arrow. It's good, even better when Liam's settled. Harry closes his eyes, lungs fluttering with the fullness of it all. Liam steals the little air he has for himself, kissing him deeply before pressing their foreheads together as he begins to move.

They've done this so much, but this is so intimate it makes tears well up in Harry's eyes again. He feels so close to him, so perfectly aligned.

"You're so wet, sweetheart," Liam murmurs, hands reaching down to pull him even closer. His cock is trapped between them, friction from Liam's dress shirt sending heat all over his stomach.

Harry moans brokenly when Liam starts moving again, shallow thrusts that pull Harry down further into that part in his head only Liam manages to get to.

He pulls back, arms twining around Liam's neck as he looks back into the mirror. He needs more, wants to see Liam ruin him. Ruin him in the sweetest way. He rocks his hips back, encouraging Liam to give him more.

"You want me to go harder? Faster?" Liam's husky voice asks between them. Harry nods.

"Yes, please."

Liam grips his hips harder, Harry whining when he starts thrusting up into him. He watches his body bounce up and down in the mirror, arms around Liam's shoulders, cheek resting against one of his own forearms.

"Love your little body Haz, my pretty baby girl," Liam whispers against his neck. Harry bites his lip harder before letting out a loud gasp. He watches his own pleasure cross his face in the mirror, hands shaking. Liam thrusts the same way again, hitting his spot and making his brow furrow up. His thighs tremble in Liam's hold.

"F-fuck. My legs won't stop shaking," he says, voice breaking. Liam hushes him.

"I've got you. Gonna make you come. My sweet girl."

Harry's cheeks are red. He loves this. He loves being Liam's girl. Loves being his boy. Loves being Liam's.

"I love you. Love you so much," he cries. Liam grunts, fucking up into him faster. Harry watches his reflection, curls bouncing in time with his body.

"Love you too. More than you'll ever know," Liam pours the words against his heartbeat. Harry feels so much pleasure, cries like a child because of it. Overwhelmed with heat in his belly and Liam's name slowly being tattooed into his skin.

His reflection looks back at him. Harry feels like he's watching all of this, away from himself. Watching this couple pressed so close together. He thinks they're beautiful.

"Can feel my cock inside you, fuck. Against your tummy, baby," Liam groans, bouncing Harry faster on his cock as he looks between them. He snakes a shaky hand between them, touching against his own stomach beside Liam's hand. He can feel it, each time Liam thrusts up. Harry pants, lips quivering.

"So big Daddy," he manages.

"Taking it so well."

Harry's face screws up in desperation, friction against his cock feeling like too much. He can sense it by the tightness in his belly. The tautness in all of his muscles.

"Gonna come," he whimpers. In the mirror, he sees Liam's arms twine tight around his waist, watches his face bury into his chest.

"Come, come for me baby," Liam moans, voice a commanding timbre that Harry can't help but follow. He shouts something, arches his back and clenches down on Liam's cock before he's coming between them. His eyes stay glued on the mirror, watching himself come, fresh tears in his eyes because of how good it feels. Liam stays firmly wrapped around him, hips stuttering even after Harry's come down. It's hot, watching Liam fuck into him, animalistic and rough.

"God, Harry," he grunts before he's stilling his hips and filling Harry up. He praises Harry against his naked chest, pressing his lips there to seal the words in it seems.

He pulls back, looking up at Harry with sweet brown eyes. His hand tucks curls behind one of Harry's ears.

"My best girl, aren't you?"

Harry nods, can't fight the blush that rises.

___

"Don't go," Harry whispers in the dark the next morning. Liam kisses him into the pillows but it doesn't fight off the frown or the furrow in Harry's brow.

"Have to, sunshine. It's only for a couple days," Liam murmurs against his shoulder. He's already showered, dressed, and packed. And Harry's still naked and filled up with his cum.

Harry pouts at him but Liam kisses it away.

"None of that now. Besides, you shouldn't miss me too much. You've got a nice little toy you can play with," Liam says cheekily, squeezing Harry's sore bum gently. Harry squirms and sticks his tongue out at him playfully before frowning lopsidedly.

"S'not the same as you."

Liam's smiles smugly, before pushing off the bed and leaning over the edge to kiss Harry's forehead.

"I love you. I promise I'll Skype you every night, darling," he says. Harry sits up and twines his arms around his neck, kissing him long and deep before he pulls back.

"Love you too. Don't forget to text me when you land. And when you board. And when you get to your hotel. And when-"

"Harry. I won't forget. Never do," he answers, letting Harry kiss all over his face. "Now go back to sleep, love. It's early."

Harry lays back down, accepting the second kiss on the forehead and the kisses to his knuckles.

"Always coming back to you, sunshine."

Harry smiles sleepily.

"Know you are."

______

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I hadn't posted straight up porn in a while and there's almost no daddy kink lirry so I figured I'd write this. Might make a daddy kink series but I'm not sure lemme know whatcha think. 
> 
> as always find me at fairytalelirry on tumblr and come talk to me about lirry or narry or anything really :)


End file.
